Problem: Convert $\dfrac{198}{19}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $198 \div 19 = {10}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{190}{19}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{8}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{190}{19}} + {\dfrac{8}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{198}{19}$.